


The Talk

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Talking, during season 5 episode 6, what really happened in the hallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: The talk in the hallway during season 5 episode 6.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This took me a long time mainly because I really wanted to get it right. So here it is. :)  
> Prompt: rigb0ner said: Can I get uuuhh…. the talk we never got to see from s5? you know, in that dark corridor in the castle shshsj

“It’s okay, Shiro.  I’ll be quiet. You don’t have to babysit me.”  Lance walked out into the hall, after being so rudely dismissed by Pidge.  He was worried about Allura, alright? She’s his best friend, and was out there alone with Sir-Purple-Princey-Guy, who Lance didn’t trust at all.  And no one else was worried? Yeah, he was going to ask if anyone else was thinking about it.

He smacked his face into the wall.

“Lance, let me ask you something.”  Shiro said.

Of course he was going to stay and talk to Lance.  He was probably going to yell at him again, all things considered.

“Do you remember, on Olkarion, how you asked me about talking to you from inside Voltron?”  He sounded tense. It seemed like he was considering each word carefully.

Lance turned around to look at Shiro over his shoulder.  “Yeah.”

“What happened there?  I can’t remember any of it.”

Lance turned to fully face Shiro.  “We were all in some kind of mystical Voltron mindspace, and you were yelling something, but I couldn’t hear you.  Are you okay?”

Shiro stuttered.  “I don’t know. My head…  I’m just…” he sighed. “I’m feeling so confused.  It’s like…”

“What?”  Lance couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  His hero, their leader. There was something wrong, and he needed to let Shiro know he was going to be there for him.

Shiro’s eyes darted quickly around.  “Like I’m not myself.”

Lance was concerned.  “It’s probably just the lack of oxygen.  You should sit down. We’ll get through this.

They both sat against the wall in the dark hallway.

Lance looked over to Shiro.  He knew oxygen deprivation caused headaches, shortness of breath, and confusion.  All of them knew thanks to training at the Garrison. But something about this was different.

“How long have you been feeling this way?”  

Shiro tipped his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.  “A while now. Ever since I got back. Everything feels… shifted somehow.”  He looked towards Lance. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

Lance scooted closer and put his hand on Shiro’s knee.  “Have you told anyone else? Keith or Allura maybe?”

The older man scoffed.  “Yeah, right. And tell them what?  No one would believe me.”

“I would and do.  Look, if there’s something wrong, please.  You’ve got to tell us. We’re a team–more than that!  We’re friends. Tell me, alright? I promise I’ll believe you.”

Shiro sighed again, slightly dizzy from the oxygen getting so low.  “I’m constantly having these weird headaches. The medicine Coran gave me for it has never worked.  And sometimes feels like a battle to be in the forefront of my own mind.”

Lance stared at him.  What could he say?

Shiro placed his hand on top of Lance’s.  “I just… I want to feel like myself again.”

Lance leaned onto Shiro’s shoulder.  Shiro stiffened, but quickly relaxed.  “I believe you,” Lance said quietly. “I think you need to relax more, too.  You’ve put so much on your shoulders. You’re leading the fight against the Galra, you’re the head of Voltron again, and you’ve pretty much made yourself the poster boy of the Alliance.  I think, maybe if you relax once in a while, you might feel better. It helps me when my anxiety shoots through the roof.”

Shiro looked down on Lance.  “Anxiety? I didn’t know you had that.”

Shrugging, Lance looked away.  “Yeah, I try not to advertise it, but I’m a pretty anxious guy.  Being around you have always made it better. You seem to have everything under control.”

Lance sat up, Shiro frowning at the loss of heat.  “Maybe, we can be there for each other. I haven’t relaxed since I was chosen to go to Kerberos all those years ago.”

Lance smiled.  “Sounds like a plan.  If we make it through, we can relax together.  Something to get our minds off of the war. Maybe a spa night.”

Shiro’s lips curled up slightly.  “Maybe.” He took as deep a breath as he could.  “Oxygen’s getting lower. We should probably head back.”  He raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Think you can be quiet in there?”

Lance jumped to his feet, swaying slightly from the dizziness.  “Of course! You can count on me.” He helped Shiro to his feet.  Using each other as support, they both quietly walked back into the space the others had been working in.

Lance hoped that Shiro would keep his word and relax some, even if he asked someone else to relax with him.  He also thought about what Shiro said. What if something was wrong? What if they did something to him while he was captured by the Galra a second time?  Lance vowed to keep a closer eye on Shiro, just in case. You never could be too careful anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m over here on [Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/). Come send me a prompt or come chat with me! Let me know what you think of this. :)


End file.
